


Pain Split Four Ways Isn't So Bad

by Happ1ness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, agent!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happ1ness/pseuds/Happ1ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a life filled with violence and murder sometimes the only thing making it bearable is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Database

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Bokuakakurotsuki week but not corresponding to the prompts as this will be a multichaptered fic.

_**AGENT PROFILES** _

 

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU**

**Birthdate:** September 20th

 **Age:** 24

 **Special Skill(s):** Fighting maneuvers without weapons, can get opponents to drop their weapons through little technique. Incorporates skills from Taekwondo, Karate and Aikido in to battle style.

 **More Information:**  Part of sector B3 Fukurodani. Joined agency at age 18 after parents reported missing. Does not like to talk about his family. Prefers not to kill if not necessary. In a relationship with agents Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keji, and Tsukishima Kei. 

 

**KUROO TETSUROU**

**Birthdate:**  November 17th

 **Age:** 24

 **Special Skill(s):** Very quick reaction time, can get into a fighting stance with loaded gun out in under 3 seconds. Very good at dodging attacks and quickly fighting back. Moves quietly and quickly. 

 **More Information:**  Part of sector B2 Nekoma. Joined agency at age 19. Very close to agent Kozume Kenma as they entered the agency together. Does not hesitate to kill those who try to hurt the people he cares about. In a relationship with agents Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, and Tsukishima Kei.

 

**AKAASHI KEIJI**

**Birthdate:** December 5th 

 **Age:** 23

 **Special Skill(s):** Can hit a target dead on from up to 350 yards away with a standard targeting rifle. Proficient in both archery and shooting. Can shoot with any gun even with first use. 

 **More Information:** Part of sector B3 Fukurodani. Joined agency at age 17. Can keep calm during the most dangerous situations. Will kill anybody needed to succeed in a mission without hesitation but refuses to kill people not relevant to the task at hand. In a relationship with agents Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei. 

 

**TSUKISHIMA KEI**

**Birthdate:** September 27th

 **Age:** 22

 **Special Skill(s):** No unnecessary movements, everything done is with a purpose. Highly skilled with knives. Can throw them precisely at a target as well as fight with them on hand. Those who have fought with him have never come out of a match without at least one scar.

 **More Information:** Part of sector C1 Karusuno. Joined agency at age 19. Close with older brother Tsukishima Akiteru and childhood friend, agent Yamaguchi Tadashi. Will not hesitate to do what he needs to do, in that including killing people. In a relationship with Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou and Akaashi Keiji.

 


	2. The Bottom of a Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a mission is always interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this isn't too OOC.

He sees the slight movement from the rooftop of the abandoned building across the street, he sees the flash of black, he sees how the other three continue on obliviously. He knows he has to do something fast or the consequences would be fatal. So he moves, he moves completely on instinct as he runs towards the others and tackles them to the cold hard ground. 

"BANG"

He feels the wind from the bullet as it flies just slightly over their heads and hits the wall on the other side implanting itself in the brick. 

"Shit, how did I not see that?" Kuroo slowly peels himself off the ground and looks up at where the bullet landed and then up at Tsukishima who had just tackled him. But before anyone can say another word another resounding shot sounds as they all duck their heads. 

"We need to get the hell out of here." They all look at one another before getting up slowly and stalking their way out of the line of fire as both Tsukishima and Bokuto fire back. Behind a wall where they were safe Akaashi finally gets a chance to speak. "How the hell did they already know our next move?" 

"I don't know, I just know that the sniper can't be alone." Tsukishima replies easily as he reloads his gun. 

"That was honestly too close, I couldn't even see the guy. It was thanks to Tsukki that we were able to get out of there safely." Kuroo says as he nods in Tsukishima's direction before turning his attention to his weapon.

"Yeah, thank you Tsukki!" Bokuto beams.

The blond pulls a sour look before acknowledging the two of them. "Yeah whatever, don't worry about it, just don't call me Tsukki." 

Kuroo shows his infamous smirk. "Whatever you say Tsukki."

Tsukishima sighs as Akaashi opens his mouth to explain the next move. The four of them needed to get to the main office of the building where the information surrounding their target was somewhere hidden. This wasn't just any target but the son of the CEO of one of the biggest black markets in Asia. But with all the reward that came with the mission, it certainly had its dangers including advanced security. 

"We need to get to that office stat." Akaashi looks cautiously out towards the open before quickly ducking his head back in as another shot fires through the air.

"We won't be able to prance our way to the office now that the enemy knows our position." Tsukishima glances at Kuroo as though to direct the 'prancing' part at him. 

"The only way to get off this floor is through the stairwell, facing the enemy sniper." Akaashi states as he looks at Kuroo.

"Why do I feel like you guys are mad at me?" Kuroo asks. "I have done nothing wrong." 

Tsukishima opens his mouth but before he can speak he is interrupted by a frantic Bokuto. "Guys I'd love to talk and to spend quality time with each other but I think I can hear somebody coming up the stairs."

Sure enough soft footsteps could be heard resounding through the hall, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to be determined to be from at least a couple floors below. 

"Well then what's our plan of action sergeant?" Kuroo asks as he mock salutes Akaashi.

"We have two options, go and try to fight them and have the chance to escape down the stairs, or we could try to escape through the windows where there are probably snipers waiting for us. In the first scenario it would be easier to get to the office, but in both, the likeliness of us succeeding is very slim." Akaashi replies, completely ignoring Kuroo's act.

"Well judging by the loudness of the steps, there are at least 15 of them on the way up here and they are probably going to reach our position in the next 30 seconds." Tsukishima states as he takes a quick peek out the window.

"I have an idea guys!" Bokuto smiles gleefully before he throws an office chair at the window where Tsukishima was previously standing, successfully smashing it. 

"What the hell Bo!?" Tsukishima gapes. 

"No time to talk babe, we have to get out of here!" Bokuto then picks the blond up bridal style before jumping out the window and landing on the roof of another building a couple feet away.

Kuroo then grins at Akaashi before picking him up and copying the action of Bokuto and Tsukishima. 

"You could have at least told us your plan before putting it to action Bokuto, and I thought we agreed not to use pet names when we're on field!" Tsukishima was flushed all the way to his ears and he looked completely adorable.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Bokuto laughs before pecking Tsukishima on the lips and then putting him down. The three of them swear they saw him turn an even darker shade of red. 

"BANG" 

They all simultaneously turn their heads back to their previous position to see the enemy shooting at them before getting cover. 

"Guys, I think we're going to have to regroup, this situation is much too dangerous to go in blindly." Akaashi worries his hands and immediately Bokuto's and Kuroo's expressions change to much more serious ones before both nodding.

"I'll call in to Ennoshita to send somebody to pick us up." Tsukishima then calls headquarters via his earpiece. 

"He's sending Yaku with the helicopter, but we're going to have to be quick to get on and leave because the snipers will obviously be waiting. He will be here in the next 2 minutes." Tsukishima confirms. 

Kuroo pulls a face. "How long does it take for officials to realize that there are gunshots ringing through the air?" 

"Kuroo-san, the arrival of the police would only further complicate things for us." Akaashi replies. 

"Oh yeah..." Kuroo rubs the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Wasn't Yaku-san on a mission Tsukishima?" Akaashi questions.

"He just finished, that's why he'll be here so quick, he's coming straight from his last destination." Tsukishima replies as he adjusts his glasses. "He really should be here quickly since he's coming from the Shinzuko Industrial Building which is like six streets over."

"Isn't that Yaku right there?" Bokuto points excitedly at a helicopter in the air before Tsukishima yanks his hand back down just as another bullet whizzes overhead. 

"Yeah I believe so Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiles. 

Their earpieces buzz to life as Yaku gains communication. 

"Guys do you read me? You need to use the ladder to get in, I can't land because it will take time to get back in the air if I do and time is of the essence right now." Yaku's voice could be heard through their earpieces. 

"We read you, send the ladder down and we'll climb in." Kuroo replies just as a rope ladder comes down and stops a couple feet above their heads. 

"That's the lowest the ladder will go and I can't fly this thing any lower unless I want to hit that billboard over there." Yaku explains. 

"We're going to have to give each other help to reach the rope-" Akaashi starts.

"BANG" 

"Hurry." Yaku's command can be heard. 

Akaashi looks at Bokuto and they both understand, Bokuto boosts Akaashi as he grabs the ladder. Tsukishima follows suite as does Kuroo and soon Bokuto is the only one left standing on the roof. 

"You have to jump Bo." Kuroo reaches his hand out towards Bokuto, his other hand grasping the rope tightly. Bokuto nods before taking a few steps back and then taking a running leap towards the other, hands out ready to grab Kuroo's. Their hands meet before Kuroo is pulling Bokuto up onto the rope. 

"Thank you Tetsu." Bokuto smiles at Kuroo and the other mirrors his expression. 

"BANG" 

"Shit." Bokuto loses his grip on the rope with his left hand as the bullet had grazed the side of his hand. 

"Come on Bo, we have to get to the helicopter quickly, are you ok?" Kuroo's concerned face looked down from above. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." As fast as possible the two of them made their way up to where Yaku, Akaashi and Tsukishima were waiting. 

"Bokuto-san are you ok?" Akaashi was immediately by Bokuto's side the minute he got on to the helicopter. Bokuto nods once, completely used to wounds like this. 

"We're have to get out of here now, is everybody on?" Yaku turned to look at them as more bullets flew through the air. 

"Yeah, we're good, let's get out of here." Kuroo turns to face the pilot who immediately shifts gears and begins the ascent to the sky. 

"Here." Tsukishima held out his handkerchief to Akaashi. "Wrap his wound with this to help stop the flow of blood." 

Akaashi nods before gently grabbing Bokuto's bleeding hand and resting it on his thigh. 

"Thank you." Bokuto smiles. 

"We're so lucky Bo, two boyfriends that can take of us like this, they're the perfect wives." Kuroo rests his face in his palm as he sighs dreamily before being smacked upside the head by Tsukishima who had a faint dusting of pink littering his usually pale cheeks. 

"My, my Tsukki aren't you blushing a lot today?" Bokuto grins, hand now tightly covered with the handkerchief. 

"Is our tsundere being more open about his feelings lately?" Kuroo mimics the grin plastered on his boyfriend's face. 

Tsukishima tries to fix his glasses in order to try to cover his now completely red face but it was obvious that the teasing had gotten to him. "Shut up, it's just hot today." 

"You look like a strawberry Tsukki, so cute!" Kuroo coos as he tries to pinch Tsukishima's cheeks only to have his hands swat away. 

"Guys, stop teasing Kei." Akaashi scolds before swiftly encircling Tsukishima in his arms in an almost protective matter. Kuroo and Bokuto both giggle softly at how Tsukishima's face was now beet red from either being called by his first name or from the embrace, that or both of the reasons. 

"Stop giggling you idiots." Tsukishima's muffled voice could be heard from underneath his hands where he was covering his face.

Yaku looked back at the four of them with a fond smile decorating his face. These people were considered to be the most intimidating agents in the agency, Bokuto Koutarou who could beat anybody in a fist fight was now giggling along side Kuroo Tetsurou who could sense almost all sudden movement from an opponent, Akaashi Keiji who could kill anybody with one shot from his gun was now hugging Tsukishima Kei protectively with a big smile on his face while the latter was someone who could stab anybody who got in his way. Yeah they were totally cold and intimidating when they needed to be, but here during the close moments, they were so soft and sweet. 

"We're almost back to the headquarters, sit tight you lovebirds." Yaku grins at his passengers. 

It was then Bokuto's, Kuroo's and Akaashi's turn to flush red.


	3. The Hidden Thoughts Of A Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single day can change a person's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before the pain

"Guys we have almost arrived to headquarters but I have just been called in for back up, I need to leave as soon as possible." Yaku's sharp voice rang through the air. 

"Huh? Oh sorry, we'll get off quickly, but who needs your help now? Isn't everybody called in for the meeting tomorrow? Weren't we the last ones to get off a mission?" Kuroo questions with his eyebrows furrowed.

The shorter man sighs. "It's stupid Lev, he was supposed to catch a ride with Konoha but he missed the chance because he had to do something 'important'. I swear that kid better have done something actually important."

Kuroo grimaces. "Does Lev even know the meaning of the word important? During the last mission that I went on with him he refused to shoot at the enemy just because there was a stray cat nearby and he was scared he was going to hit it." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't shoot back either Kuroo." Tsukishima smirks while Kuroo pinches his eyebrows together.

"Kuroo, I was there, I'm pretty sure you tried to scare it away with your shoe before proceeding to shoot at the opponent." Akaashi adds. 

Kuroo crosses his arms. "I was scared that it had a disease and was going to bite somebody."

"Bro, when did you start caring about cats with diseases, you try to pet like every cat you see." Bokuto pipes in as Kuroo sighs. 

Tsukishima snorts. "Moral of the story guys, Kuroo is just as bad as Lev."

Kuroo puts a hand over his chest in an offended manner. "So cruel Tsukki."

Yaku laughs before speaking once again. "We are now getting ready to land, get ready to leave." 

"Do you want us to leave that badly Yaku-san" Kuroo asks in a mocking tone. 

Not one to be baffled Yaku replies with a flat tone. "Yeah get out cat-boy, I need to go pick up the brat." 

Kuroo huffs but reluctantly gets up as the helicopter begins its descent towards the landing pad. "Just get it low enough that we can jump out, it will make life easier for you and us." 

"Yeah, good idea bed-head. Get ready to jump in 5...4...3...2.....aaaand of course you already jumped at 2..." A hand meets a forehead as Yaku sighs. 

Akaashi looks back at the pilot one last time with an apologetic look before jumping out, followed by Bokuto and lastly Tsukishima. 

"Kuroo, one of these days you are going to give somebody a heart failure." Akaashi glances at his boyfriend.

Kuroo grins. "Is it because of my good looks? Because I would understand why."

"No." Tsukishima cuts in. "It's because you're so annoying." 

Kuroo slings his arm around the tall blond before looking up at him. "But you still love me Tsukki~." 

"Tch whatever, lets just get to the infirmary so we can make sure Bokuto's wound gets properly bandaged." Tsukishima states as he reaches upwards to fix his black frames.

"You're back already?" All eyes turn towards the sudden voice only to see the one and only Sugawara Koushi holding on to a motorcycle helmet.

"Yeah, we got ambushed, they knew our every move." Akaashi grimaces.

Suga looks up with a sympathetic look before noticing the cloth around Bokuto's hand. "Oh, are you okay Bokuto? What happened?" 

Bokuto looks at his hand. "This little thing? This is nothing, don't worry about it Suga." Bokuto smiles before patting his hand gently. "See? I'm pretty sure it already stopped bleeding like 3 minutes after I got it."

Suga grins back at the owlish man before turning to look at Tsukishima. "I think Yamaguchi said he created a special hilt for your knives." 

Tsukishima nods. "I think he mentioned something about that before we left, thank you though senpai."

"Don't mention it Tsukishima." Suga's smile shines. "Though I think all of you should go visit the lab, I'm pretty sure they created a bunch of new upgrades for the equipment.

"Will do Suga, I assume we'll be seeing you at the meeting tomorrow." Akaashi responds. 

Kuroo pops up. "With Daichi of course." 

Light dusting covers Suga's cheeks. "Yes Kuroo, Daichi will be there too." 

"Kuroo, is there ever a time or place where you wouldn't be so annoying?" Tsukishima asks, one eyebrow raised. A simple response is given, Kuroo sticking his tongue out. Suga laughes before waving goodbye and walking through the door towards the garage.

"Come on let's go, I want to see the new stuff in the lab!" Bokuto exclaims yanking on both Akaashi's and Tsukishima's hands with Kuroo pushing their backs. 

"Yeah, hurry it up slowpokes, I want to see what they created this time." Kuroo complains. "And I can't see the upgrades if we get there in fifty years." 

Tsukishima groans. "Do you guys not know what a moderate pace is?"

Akaashi sighs. "We don't need to run, the lab isn't going anywhere and I'm pretty sure running while equipped with weapons is now forbidden in the headquarters...you know, because of the accident...." 

"Oh yeah..." Bokuto and Kuroo say at the same time. The accident happened about two months ago when the whole of sector F2 Johzenji managed to explode the entirety of the vehicle garage, they were running through the hall and somebody managed to trip successfully making everybody else fall down in succession. Somebody's gun managed to get loaded and shot towards a canister of gun powder in the rustle and let's just say you could probably tell what happened. Luckily nobody was severely hurt but a standing rule was left in place, that and now everybody has to use the much smaller garage three floors lower for the time being. 

"Just walk as civilized people then." Tsukishima fixes his glasses. 

Kuroo scoffs. "We always walk like civilized people, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, we walk just like gentlemen." Bokuto adds.

"The most gentle of gentlemen." Kuroo grins swinging his arm around his boyfriend who also sported a grin.

"Yeah right weirdos you keep on telling yourself that. Let's just get to the lab swiftly like the 'gentlemen' that we are." Tsukishima retorts before grabbing Akaashi's hand and gently guiding him towards the lab.

"Yeah come on." A soft smile finds its way on to the shorter man's face as he calls out to his other boyfriends. 

Kuroo watches as Tsukishima and Akaashi walk to the lab hand and hand before turning towards his other boyfriend with his arms crossed. "It's not fair that Akaashi can find his way to Tsukishima's heart so easily without doing anything." 

"Don't worry bro you have me!" Bokuto exclaims wrapping his arms around Kuroo who responds with a smile and a hug back. 

"Are you coming or not?" Tsukishima's voice drifted down the hall.

"Coming Tsukki!" Bokuto calls back as he and Kuroo make their way towards the other pair. 

"Hey guys, you're finally here!" Yamaguchi waves from behind a work table.

Tsukishima greets his bestfriend. "Hey Yama. What are you working on now?"

Yamaguchi beams, glad to have somebody willing to hear the all about his latest invention. "It's an upgrade for our earpieces, it's to make sure that we are notified if somebody is trying to hack in to our system."

"Wow Yamaguchi, you're so cool!" Bokuto exclaims, sending the scientist a wave of pride. 

"Thank you, but I still need to show you guys your new equipment." Yamaguchi reaches upwards to open a cabinet on the wall. 

"Here are new tracking bullets for your rifle Akaashi and a new suppressor for your handgun Kuroo. The tracking bullets are impossible to destroy without proper equipment and are almost invisible to the naked eye, but they are extremely limited due to the amount of advanced technology and materials needed to make it. As for the suppressor, me and Kenma have managed to modify it to be so effective that the opponent won't hear a thing until it's too late." Yamaguchi grins. 

"Thank you Yamaguchi, this will be incredible useful." Akaashi hands his rifle to Yamaguchi for proper inspection.

"Yeah, thank you for this Yamaguchi. But speaking of Kenma, where is the pipsqueak?" Kuroo asks as he hands Yamaguchi his gun for installation. 

The scientist looks to Kuroo with a questioning expression. "I think he.....he's uhhh...he went somewhere?.....Oh! I remember now, he asked me to cover for him because apparently he went somewhere with Hinata." 

Kuroo grins. "It seems the kitten has gotten an interest in something other than technology for once." 

"Why did you interrupt bro, I want to know what other stuff Yamaguchi made." Bokuto pouts resting his head on his slightly taller boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Sorry, sorry, you may now continue Yamaguchi." Kuroo apologizes. 

Yamaguchi smiles. "It's all good, but Bokuto is right, I still haven't told you about everything I've made. For Bokuto I managed to create an upgrade for your uniform, it now absorbs a little bit of the impact from blows. Unfortunately I wasn't able to create the desired amount of protection but this will have to do for now as it still lessens blows by around 15% and it shouldn't have any restriction to movement."

"Sweet, thanks Yamaguchi!" Bokuto tries on his newly upgraded uniform with excitement. "It feels comfy but still mobile, it's perfect!" 

The freckled scientist nods relieved that the three of them like his upgrades. "And now for you Tsukki, I have created special hilts for your knives so that they are much more discreet as they now blend in to whatever clothing you are wearing as well as completely hiding your blades. They took a while to perfect but I think it was worth the wait." 

"I hope you know that you are a genius and nothing less Yamaguchi. Thank you." Tsukishima smiles, something precious that he only shows to people he's close too.

"Yeah you're so smart Yamaguchi!" Bokuto praises the now blushing scientist. 

"I'm so glad you guys like the equipment." The scientist flashes a smile. 

The doors to the lab suddenly open as two people walk in. "Oh...I didn't know you guys were back so soon." Kozume states slowly. 

"Why do you sound so embarrassed Kenma?" Kuroo asks teasingly. 

"Uhh Kuroo." Akaashi turns his boyfriend's attention to Kozume's hand which was most definitely entwined to a hand that belonged to a certain orange-headed ball of sunshine. 

"Oooh! Well then, hey Chibi!" Kuroo smirks at Kozume before turning to Hinata. 

"Hi guys! I didn't know you guys were back this early either." Hinata bounces in the lab towards the four of them, effectively dragging Kozume in too. 

"The mission was a bust, they knew our every move and were there to catch in on the action." Bokuto sulks. 

"Well we're back now and we got cool equipment so I think today is a good day nonetheless!" Kuroo slings his arm around his sulking boyfriend. 

"Gwahh! What is that Yamaguchi? That looks so cool!" Hinata was pointing at some kind of prototype on a work table. 

"I actually have no idea, that belongs to Kunimi." Yamaguchi shrugs.

Tsukishima turns to look at Hinata. "I have a question for you. Where in the world did you finally get the courage to ask Kozume out? I have been hearing you pacing and muttering to yourself almost every time I have seen you."

Hinata flushes. "W-What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play that move Hinata, I hate to admit it but it was obvious to everyone that you have had a major crush on Kenma since forever." Bokuto pats Hinata on the head. 

"Almost as obvious as the crush Kenma had on you." Kuroo hugs both Kozume and Hinata so that they were completely squished together. "You two are so cute!" 

Kozume grumbles as he breaks free from the hug. "Stop being so gross Kuroo, and you guys can call me Kenma you know, you make me feel old when you call me Kozume." 

"DING DING DING"

All eyes turned towards the speaker system. "Please excuse the interruption," Takeda's voice rang through the air. "The meeting scheduled for tomorrow has been rescheduled for today at 3:00pm , I repeat, the meeting scheduled for tomorrow has been rescheduled for today at 3:00pm, thank you." 

"I wonder why it was changed so suddenly. I hope everything is okay." Akaashi frowns, voice laced with worry.

Kuroo wanted to say that everything was probably fine, but he couldn't, because he knew that everybody knew that in this line of work, things were never ok for long and a change in schedule usually meant something had happened. All he could do was change the subject. "I'm starving, but it's already 1:30pm and the meeting is in an hour and a half, and you know how much Ukai and Nekomata hate slackers.

Bokuto nods in agreement. "Yeah I'm hungry too, what should we do." 

"Why don't a few of us get takeout while the rest of us wait here." Tsukishima suggests. 

"I'll go, I haven't been out of the lab for so long, I need fresh air." Yamaguchi volunteers. 

"I'll go too, I want to see what food options we have." Akaashi checks his wallet. 

Kenma raises his hand. "I want to go too." 

"Ok it's settled then, Yamaguchi, Akaashi and Kenma will get the food while me, Bokuto, Hinata and Tsukishima stay here." Kuroo confirms.

Everybody nods in agreement before a voice cuts through. "Wait what? I'm going to be stuck here with the three of them?" Tsukishima face palms. 

"Don't worry, we won't be too long." Yamaguchi pats his best friend's back in condolence before sporting a wicked grin. "Just don't have too much fun being here with your boyfriends, Hinata is still here~" 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima covers his light flush with his hand. "Just hurry up." 

Yamaguchi smiles. "Sorry Tsukki." 

"Don't touch anything while we're gone. I'm directing this at you Kuroo." Kenma states sharply.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't worry I'll also be nice to your boyfriend." Kuroo smirks. 

Kenma turns red before turning around and shuffling straight out of the lab with Yamaguchi and Akaashi in tow. 

"Tsukishima, you're in charge." Akaashi calls out before leaving the lab with a wave. 

The blond sighs. "Just don't do anything stupid." 

The three of them grin. "Will do Tsukki!" 

Tsukishima groans before settling down on a lounge chair in the corner of the lab relaxing for a mere two minutes before Bokuto bounds over. "Hey Tsukki, how are you comfortable with all those knives hidden all over your body?" 

"Yamaguchi already gave me the knife hilt and while we were all talking I replaced all the old hilts. The band holding them all is surprisingly comfortable and it helps to keep the knives to move with my body instead of working the opposite way." Tsukishima pats his practically invisible knives. 

"Oh...You do look comfy, and snuggly...can I hug you?" Bokuto looks up hopefully. 

Tsukishima purses his lips before nodding slowly.

"Yay!" Bokuto all but dives on to his boyfriend, immediately burrowing his face in his neck while wrapping his muscular arms around his torso. 

Tsukishima should have felt discomfort what with the way he was pressed in to the seat and the amount of weight pressed on to his body, but all he could feel was the warmth coming from his loving boyfriend. 

"Aw, there's no more room." Kuroo pouts. 

Tsukishima looks up at him with a slight smirk. "Don't you want to play with Shrimpy over there? I thought he was like your little brother." 

"But I want to snuggle with you Tsukki!" Kuroo pulls out his best puppy face. 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. "In all real seriousness there is no room here and I can barely move, let alone get Bokuto off me. Didn't you tell Kenma you would be nice to his boyfriend?" 

"Yeah..." Kuroo confirms sheepishly. 

Hinata bounds over. "It's fine, I'm going to play this new game Kenma told me about. You can snuggle with your boyfriends, I'll sit on this chair." 

Tsukishima looks at Hinata with exasperation before looking at his other boyfriend. "Fine, you can snuggle too but you have to make room yourself." 

Kuroo nods excitedly before lightly nudging Bokuto. "Come on Bo, can you please move over?" 

"Mmhm huh? Oh sure." Bokuto sleepily shifts his position so that there was a sliver of more space for his messy haired boyfriend. 

The space was perfect to Kuroo who had slid in to his space before resting his head on Tsukishima's chest. "Bokuto was right, you are way too comfortable to have over 10 knives on you. But I'm not complaining, Yamaguchi works wonders with his inventions." 

Tsukishima starts to respond before noticing that the two men cuddling him were now drifting off to sleep and that Hinata was completely enveloped in his phone. "What else can I do now but sleep?" He asks himself, before closing his eyes as well. 

Hinata finishes the 3rd level of his game when he looks up to see the three men sleeping in the one lounge chair. "Tsukishima will hate me for this, but then again, when does he ever like me?" Hinata quickly snaps a photo before continuing with his game. 

When the three of them had finally gotten back with the food, the first sight they saw was four men sleeping peacefully. Akaashi smiles softly at the endearing sight before reaching to take Tsukishima's glasses off as Kenma removes Hinata's phone. 

"Well what are we going to do now? I would feel bad if we woke them up, they seemed pretty tired." Yamaguchi puts the bag of food on a table. 

"We'll wait until 15 minutes from now, if they don't wake up by then, we have to wake them up ourselves." Akaashi places Tsukishima's glasses by the bag of food. 

"It really feels peaceful in here." Yamaguchi hums. 

"Let's just hope it stays peaceful." Akaashi mumbles. 

Kenma looks up. "What did you say Akaashi?" 

"Nothing Kenma, don't worry about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I'm sorry if I'm slow to update.


	4. It's Probably Just a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait

Forty-five minutes later, everybody was awake and full.

"Hey Hinata, thank you for that picture." Bokuto smiles as he ruffles the ball of sunshine's hair. 

Yamaguchi looks to the clock. "Guys we should start to get ready to go to the meeting, you know how crowded it can get when everybody goes down at once." 

Kenma groans as his gameboy dies. "I guess we could start to go down right now, we are pretty much done cleaning up..." 

Nods and hums of agreement rise from he group as they all stand and make for the door. 

"Hold up, those of you who put your weapons on my worktable should probably go and get them. God knows what Ukai would do if he found out that we forgot our weapons." Yamaguchi opens one of his cupboards and pulls out a pistol and a tazor, tossing the latter to Kenma. 

"Good idea Yama." Akaashi picks up his previously forgotten rifle before slinging it over his shoulder as the others follow suite. 

"Let's go!" Hinata practically bounces out the door with Kenma trying to catch up.

"It's not like it's a race..plus you know, the rule and everything...but whatever." Tsukishima follows the duo. 

Bokuto grabs Kuroo's and Akaashi's hands as he drags them through the doorway. "Kubro, 'Kashi, we need to get there quickly!" 

The smaller of the two looks at the man pulling them through the hallway. "Bo, Tsukishima literally just said that it wasn't a race." 

Kuroo grins as they continue to sprint through the hallways, passing many people. "Since when does Bo listen to what Tsukki says?" 

"It's true you know. He never listens." The blond cuts in. "Besides Hinata and Kenma are already there, I can hear Kageyama yelling at Hinata." 

Bokuto's eyes widen comical amounts. "How!? We were right behind them!"

"I think Shrimpy decided it was faster if he gave Kenma a piggyback ride, so he tested that theory out and found out he was right. Yamaguchi was forced to follow to make sure Hinata didn't do anything stupid." Tsukishima pats his boyfriend's bandaged hand in reassurance.

"Let's just get there, ok?" Akaashi stops his boyfriend from continuing to run. 

"Ok...fine." Bokuto sulks childishly. 

Kuroo points to an impressive door a few metres away. "We're already practically here, why are you sulking?" 

"See we're early, it was all because of my strength and speed!" Bokuto exclaims. 

"Mhm sure, let's just go inside." Tsukishima walks through the thick metal doors.

"Tsukki, why are you so cold?" Bokuto runs after him, arms extended to grab the other. 

Akaashi makes a move to follow but is held back by Kuroo who has a serious expression. "Akaashi I want to talk to you, alone." 

The said man looks back at the latter before nodding in understanding. "Sure." 

Kuroo pulls Akaashi toward a restroom and makes sure it's empty before locking the door and places both his hands on the shorter's shoulders in an intimate way. Akaashi closes his eyes and moves his head closer towards his boyfriend's before Kuroo's frantic voice cuts through the air, effectively confusing Akaashi. "W-What are you doing 'Kashi?!" 

"Uh, I thought that's what you wanted? You know, to make out in the bathroom? Like alone, away from everybody?" Akaashi looks up with wide eyes.

"Yes! I-I mean no! I mean, I do want to make out with you, I mean who doesn't, but what I really wanted to do was to talk to you." Kuroo scratches the back of his head. 

"Oh, so when you said you wanted to talk, you actually meant to talk. That's a first." Akaashi moves his head back before tilting his head cutely. 

Kuroo gapes. "If you do that, I don't think I'll be able to not kiss you." 

"I wanted to make out with you...If we're not going to make out then it better be one hell of a conversation." Akaashi sighs. 

"Well, I um, I just wanted to ask you if you were alright. I mean you were kind of acting weird just now and you seem worried a lot." Kuroo looks in to his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Oh...I just....it's nothing." Akaashi finishes lamely. 

Kuroo narrows his eyes. "I promised myself that I wasn't going to get mad at you but you're making this awfully hard." 

Akaashi looks at his feet. "I don't know what you're worried about, I'm fine." 

"Keiji, don't." Kuroo warns. 

Akaashi forces a grim smile. "It is nothing, I am completely fine. Stop worrying so much." 

This got Kuroo angry as he suddenly bursts. "Stop this shit Keiji! For the past month you have been so tired and everybody's worried! I can hear you up in the night almost everyday and all of us have been trying to figure out what's wrong! You don't tell us anything but we have all noticed the constant bags under your eyes! We just want you to be okay, but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong!" He was breathing heavily and he looked like a feral cat. 

"I told you already, it's nothing. You guys are assuming wrong." Akaashi shoots back. 

Kuroo is practically pulling his hair out. "Keiji, you're being ridiculous! Why do you always do this!?" 

Akaashi glares at the taller man. "What I do has nothing to do with you, you guys need to leave me the hell alone and give me some space." His eyes widen as his words sunk in. "Wait, no Kuroo, I didn't mean-" 

"What don't you mean? The fact that you won't tell us shit or the fact that you don't want our help? Tell me Keiji." Kuroo's voice was laced with anger while his eyes only held sadness. 

"I...I don't want you to worry about me.." Akaashi could feel tears well up in his eyes as he tries to keep his voice steady. 

"Please...please Keiji, we want to help you...it hurts us to know that you're suffering in some way...Please, let us help you..." Kuroo was desperate as his finally tears fell in frustration.

"I just....I just....fine...but..not here Tetsurou...I want Kei and Koutarou to be here as well.." Akaashi places his hands gently on either of Kuroo's cheeks and wipes away his tears with his thumbs.

Kuroo places a hand overtop of Akaashi's and closes his eyes. "Thank you...thank you so much....we'll help you as best we can....we love you so much...I love you so much.." 

"I love you too." Akaashi smiles and Kuroo can feel the love behind his smile. 

"We should...we should probably get going to the meeting, you know before we end up missing it." Kuroo motions towards the door. "Though I would love to stay and make out." 

Akaashi laughs. "Yeah me too." 

They both walk out of the bathroom hand in hand before going to the meeting room. When they get there they see about half of the agents in the room, all talking with one another in groups. They see Tsukishima talking to a person in one corner of the room and he didn't seem very happy about it, and as they got closer they could hear the conversation.

"Hey back off snake boy, I don't appreciate your pathetic attempts at flirting." Tsukishima says in an uninterested tone.

"Disgusting." Kuroo glares at them while gripping Akaashi's hand. 

"What is it?" Akaashi questions. 

"It's that D3 Nohebi snake...." Kuroo sneers. 

Akaashi looks at him with remembrance. "Ohh, it's that Nohebi guy you hate. That makes a lot of sense. But doesn't he know that Tsukishima is dating us?" 

Kuroo doesn't stop staring at the two. "It's because he's dating us that stupid Daisho is flirting with him." 

"Your eyes are gorgeous, why waste your looks dating those three?" Daisho slides right in to Tsukishima's personal bubble. 

"You think my eyes are gorgeous?" Tsukishima states with mock surprise. "The only problem is that they're hurting from having to look at you for so long." 

Daisho's smirk falls a little before he grins even more. "Ooh, a feisty one." He pushes Tsukishima against the wall before licking his lips. 

"That bastard." Kuroo lets go of Akaashi's hand, only to sprint towards Daisho before roughly shoving him away from Tsukishima. 

"What the hell!?" Daisho spits. 

"That's just was I was about to say. Get the hell away from my boyfriend." Kuroo practically growls. 

Daisho smirks. "I don't think that it's very fair that you have three boyfriends and don't want to share. Besides you already have one beauty." He gestures to Akaashi who was standing a couple feet away. "You don't need this one too." 

"We are not objects, you ass, this is why nobody wants to date you." Tsukishima rolls his eyes before stepping in between Kuroo and Daisho. 

"Tsukki what are you doing?" Kuroo questions. 

"Just watch." Tsukishima pulls Kuroo in for a heated kiss before flipping Daisho off with his free hand.

Daisho glares at the kissing couple before stalking off in to the crowd. 

"Hey! You guys are kissing without me!?" Bokuto suddenly pops in. "Akaashi! Come here, let me kiss you!" 

Akaashi blushes lightly. "Bokuto, not so loud, we're not the only agents here-" He's suddenly cut off with a pair of lips on his own.

A couple feet away two bystanders were watching. "Wow, you guys really like getting action." Nishinoya laughs. "I didn't know Tsukishima was capable of loving."

Tanaka joins him in his laughter. "Me neither." 

Tsukishima breaks his kiss with Kuroo and splutters. "S-Shut up." 

Tanaka and Nishinoya walk away clutching their stomachs laughing about how Tsukishima was actually flustered. 

All the doors suddenly close locking themselves as though to keep whatever information that was going to be shared inside.

"AHEM." Ukai is standing on a table glaring at everybody below. "I assume everybody is here now-" 

He's cut off by an agent on his left. "Yaku and Lev are still missing sir." 

"Where are their current positions? Those slow asses." Ukai grunts.

"They're unknown sir. They're positions on our map suddenly disappeared." The same agent as before replies. 

"When did this happen? Why did nobody contact me?" Ukai frowns. 

"It's my fault," Takeda calls out. "I told them to wait since you were so busy. We have been trying to find out the cause of their disappearance for the past half hour." 

"I have to start the meeting now, I-" Ukai stops himself before ducking down towards Takeda's ear and whispering something to him. Takeda nods before nervously smiling at the group of agents. 

"We will begin the meeting, please take a seat." Takeda looks around the room. 

Everybody begins to take a seat with their respected units at the giant table. 

"Role call." Ukai calls. Roll call is something that only ever happens when there is a meeting with every team in the agency (something that almost never happens). 

"A1 Shiratorizawa." 

A collection of voices announce themselves in an orderly fashion as do the others who follow in the role call. 

"A2 Aoba Johsai." 

"A3 Ubugawa." 

"B1 Shinzen." 

"B2 Nekoma." 

Kuroo calls out with his fellow agents in Nekoma even as he thinks about the missing Yaku and Lev.

"B3 Fukurodani." 

Both Akaashi and Bokuto call out, Bokuto calling a little louder than necessary. 

"C1 Karasuno." 

Tsukishima's bored tone is covered by the rest of his team's hyped voices. 

Roll call continues until the rest of the teams are all announced. Ukai takes a deep breath before continuing. "I have called you all here to announce something very important."

Everybody waits with anticipation. 

"We have been threatened." Ukai finishes. 

Everybody is silent until a voice calls out. "So?" 

Ukai turns his head to look at Hyakuzawa from C3 Kakugawa. "I don't think any of you realize how dire this situation is." 

Nobody does, everybody expected something huge.

"When I say that we have been threatened, it means that inevitably, we're technically under attack. Hackers are constantly trying to get in to our information, agents are reporting things going on in missions that shouldn't be happening, somebody is trying to get us all caught, perhaps killed. This is serious." Ukai says calmly. 

Everybody is now looking at Ukai as though they're waiting for him to tell him that it's just a joke. 

It's not.


End file.
